Yes, Captain
by A Whisper Of Grace
Summary: Emma has a night with Captain Hook. Smut, PWP, role play.


**AN: I've had this in my head for a few days, so I thought I'd share it.**

**Yes, Captain**

Emma hesitated before knocking on the door to Killian's cabin but it wasn't because she was uncertain. She knew that she wanted this, had wanted this for far longer than she'd admitted to him, and she had a feeling that he knew that. For the first time in a long time she was almost nervous. Excited.

His voice called her entrance and she wiped her palms against her jeans quickly, taking a deep breath before she opened the door.

She was familiar enough with the room that she didn't need to look around, and her eyes fell immediately on Killian. He was dressed in his pirate attire, leaning casually against his desk, his legs crossed loosely in front of him. His hook held a ledger of some kind open in front of him and he was jotting something down in it. He didn't acknowledge her at first, just kept writing, and she stepped slowly into the room, closing the door behind her. He finally looked up at her with the sound, his expression bored, an eyebrow slightly raised. His eyes raked over her, assessing her from head to toe.

'Strip.'

Swallowing, she had to concentrate to keep her movements smooth as she shrugged her coat from her shoulders and pulled her shirt over her head. He didn't react as she swiftly removed her clothes. She hesitated when she was down to her underwear and bra, not sure whether he'd meant for her to take everything off, but when he didn't say or do anything she unclipped her bra and slid it over her shoulders, tucked her thumbs under the band on her underwear and guided them down her hips and off.

When she was completely naked he finally moved, putting his book down and pushing off the desk. Striding toward her slowly, he circled around her. She shivered under his scrutiny, her body flushing hot in anticipation despite the slight chill in the room. She felt her nipples harden as a mixed result of her excitement and the cold. His booted footsteps sounded throughout the room as he came back into view.

He didn't look at her eyes, only her body. Reaching forward, his hand lifted her breast and then squeezed it almost roughly.

'You'll do,' he said dismissively, dropping his hand and turning his back on her. His fingers brushed across her nipple as he drew away in a way that she was sure she was supposed to think was accidental. 'Get on the bed and get yourself ready.'

Killian - Captain Hook, she reminded herself - returned to his position at the desk, picking up the book and returning to whatever notes he was writing. She stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out if he meant what she thought he did. 'Yes, Captain,' she said after a moment, her voice sounding strained. Walking slowly over to his bed, she looked over her shoulder to see if he was watching her, but his full attention seemed to be on his work.

This wasn't what she'd been expecting but she'd asked for it, so she had to play by his rules. Climbing onto his bed, she settled herself in the middle, facing him, adjusting the pillows behind her to prop herself up. She fiddled with the pillows, feeling more nervous now from his apparent disinterest.

When she'd told him she wanted a night with the Captain she'd expected it harsh and rough. She hadn't expected him to ignore her.

'I'd not waste your time, love,' Hook said lightly, eyes still on his work. 'It's for your own benefit.'

Even though the endearment was the same that he usually used for her, it had a completely different sound to it now. Everything about him was just so dismissive, like he really couldn't care less about her. Which was true, she reminded herself, for tonight anyway.

_I asked for this. I wanted this._ Giving herself into it fully, she relaxed into the bed. Her left hand squeezed at her breast like he had just minutes ago, flicking at her nipple before rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger. Her other hand trailed down her stomach, slipping between her legs and palming at her sex, grinding her hips up against herself lightly. She'd tried not to get too worked up on the way to his ship but just the idea of this night had her so turned on, and if she couldn't get his touch yet then she'd settle for her own. Make she could put some heat into him.

Her fingers slipped between her folds and brushed lightly down to play against her slit. She was already wet, wetter than she'd thought she'd be, ready enough for him. But that wasn't part of the game, she assumed, so she didn't bring attention to it, instead focused on the feeling of her hands on her breast and between her legs. Bending her knees and planting her feet flat on the mattress, she spread her legs wider and drew the wetness up to circle her clit, rubbing against it slowly.

She closed her eyes, giving her full attention to what she was doing to herself. Rolling her hips up, a soft moan fell from her lips as she started to lose herself in the sensations. Her left hand moved down to grip her thigh, pulling her legs slightly wider and she opened her eyes, hoping to find him watching her.

He wasn't, but there was a set to his jaw that hadn't been there before. He might not be looking at her, but he was very aware of what she was doing. She started to move her finger in longer circles, each time rubbing closer to her opening. Pushing her shoulders back into the bed and her chest forward, she twisted her head to the side, biting her lip as she started to feel a tension spreading through her.

Turning her head back, she finally caught him looking at her and her breath caught in her throat. The dark lust in his eyes contrasted with the still-careless expression on his face and although the point was to focus on the game, she couldn't help but drink in the want that she saw in his piercing gaze. Feeling emboldened, she tilted her hips and pressed just the tip of her finger into her cunt, her breath leaving her forcefully as she rolled her hips up and sank it in further.

Watching him carefully, she started to fuck herself, adding another finger, her blood pounding in her ears. She saw him swallow, saw his jaw twitch, before he took a deep breath and seemed to steady himself. Putting down his pen - he hadn't actually written anything for the last few minutes - he closed the ledger and placed it on the desk.

_Finally._ Moving her hand away, she started to sit up. 'No.' His voice was as calm as his face, which seemed to be back under his control. 'You'll stop when I tell you to.'

She felt frozen under his gaze, the fingers of her left hand digging into her thigh, the other scrunched into a fist on her stomach. He just watched her, an eyebrow raised, challenging her.

'Yes, Captain.' Her hand slid back between her legs.

As her fingers began to pump in and out of her again, she couldn't take her eyes off of him as his hand dropped to the laces of his pants and he pulled them undone. When he pulled out his cock it was already hard, and he started to stroke it leisurely, his eyes roaming her body. Her body started to tremble at the sight, wanting nothing more than to have his cock inside her, his body pressed over hers, and she wanted to close her eyes and imagine it but she couldn't take her eyes from him.

Moving her fingers back to her clit, she rubbed at it furiously, her mouth falling open in a cry as her release hit her. Her movements slowed but didn't stop, cautious about what he'd said about not stopping until he'd told her do. She struggled to catch her breath as she fought to come down from her high, but her hips kept twitching under her touch.

'Come here.' He was still watching her, still stroking his cock lightly. Pulling her hand away, she took a deep, shuddering breath, forcing herself to sit up. Her legs trembled a little when she got to her feet but she walked toward him confidently. Her first release had only riled her up further because it hadn't been enough, it hadn't been him, and she wanted his touch on her more than anything.

'On your knees,' he said when she stood before him. She met his eyes, considered defying him - she just wanted him to fuck her, god damn it - but after a moment she sank to the ground. The wooden floor was hard against her knees and she shifted uncomfortably.

Hook was still fully dressed, wearing his half-unbuttoned shirt and his leather pants hanging around his hips, and he seemed in no rush to take anything off. Wrapping her hand around the base of his cock, her fingers still wet, she trailed her tongue along the base of his cock before taking it into her mouth. Closing her lips over him, she sucked on his head lightly, her tongue flicking out to run across however much of him she could reach. Her hand pumped at what her mouth didn't, shifting her grip every now and then to run her fingers along his balls.

He still wasn't as responsive as he'd normally be under her ministrations, but he was at least more so than before. Every now and then she'd hear a muffled groan, and after a few minutes his hand moved to fist in her hair. At first he didn't try to guide her but before long his fingers tightened, his nails scratching at her scalp. Snatching her wrist with his hook, he pulled her hand away from him and thrust his cock further into her mouth.

Before she could think to react he pulled out and then pushed back in, filling her mouth more than she'd expected. The first few thrusts weren't so bad, nothing she hadn't dealt with before, but then he started to push deeper and it was all she could do to figure out how to breathe. He pushed himself off from where he leant against the desk, standing up straight and instead of moving her head over him, he now held her still while he fucked into her mouth, going deeper every time. When he hit the back of her throat she gagged, choking on him, but he didn't stop, just fucked her harder.

Tears slipped from her eyes unbidden and her hands grasped wildly at his legs, trying to push away but he was having none of it, his grip tightening on the back of her head. _Bastard._ She knew that Killian would stop if she really needed him to, but it was Hook that she wanted tonight, and Hook would take from her whatever he wanted without a care for her comfort. Forcing herself to try and relax with only a little success, she tried to breathe in through her nose.

She only had a little success, all of her senses distracted from the way his cock slid repeatedly past her lips and into her mouth, so she changed tactics. The next time he thrust into her she sucked on him hard, her cheeks hollowing and her tongue pressing up against the underside of his cock, sucking on him as hard as she could.

Groaning loudly, his hips jutted forward and his cock slid further into her mouth but then he pulled out, cursing. Emma gulped in air greedily, her chest heaving, falling backwards as he let go of her. It wasn't until she started to get her breath back that she realized just how slick the skin was between her thighs, and how much her core was throbbing.

_She wanted him so fucking much._

Before she could gather herself completely Hook grabbed her upper arm roughly and pulled her to her feet. She tried to catch his eye but he didn't look at her, his eyes were dark again and it sent a thrill through her. His hand dug into her skin hard enough to surely leave bruises and he pulled her roughly toward the desk, His left arm swiping across it, sending his ledger and god knows what else to the floor before he pushed her onto it. Her hands barely came up in time to brace herself as her chest his the desk, the wood scratching her nipples painfully - _erotically _- but she managed to stop her head from banging on the table. His hand flattened against her lower back, holding her against the desk while his knee wedged between her legs, pressing them apart.

Hook ground his hips against her from behind and she could feel his wet cock against her ass, so close to where she needed it. Pulling back, he sunk into her in one swift movement, pushing into her completely with one thrust. Emma moaned loudly as he stretched her open, filling her up, and he didn't waste any time, drawing out quickly and thrusting back in, pounding into her over and over again relentlessly. Reaching her hands above her, she gripped onto the edge of the desk, desperate for something to hold onto if she couldn't hold onto him.

His grunts and her cries filled the room along with their heavy breathing, the only sounds combined with the steady slapping of skin on skin. He bent over her, his body holding hers down, and he drove his hook into the wood in front of her head, making her jump and then moan as he used it as leverage. His hand came up to grab onto her breast, groping at it roughly. Each time he plunged into her, her hips drove painfully into the edge of the desk but the feeling of him surrounding her and filling her up so fully was taking her over.

It was too much, entirely too much, and she felt her walls start to tighten around him and a warmth start to spread through her. She'd never thought that this would be something that she'd like, getting thoroughly fucked like a whore by a pirate, but then she'd never known anyone like Killian Jones. _Captain Hook._ Hook impossibly increased his pace, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. She didn't know if it was the scenario that he was enjoying as much as she was or just the way that he was fucking her, but it was his long, loud groan that made her start to fall apart. Her fingers dug into the desk painfully and her hips jerked backwards into his as she came hard around him. He kept pounding into her, drawing out her orgasm, but she could tell he was close too, from the way his groans suddenly changed pitch and then he was biting down hard on the back of her shoulder, pounding into her forcefully once, twice more before he stilled, and she moaned again as she felt him pulsing inside of her.

They lay like that for a few minutes, both of them trying to steady their breathing. After a while Killian shifted behind her, pulling back slightly so that he didn't lay on her so heavily, and she let out a soft sigh as he softening cock slipped out of her. Pulling his hook out of the desk, he moved off of her, grabbing her by the arm gently this time and drawing her up from the desk, wrapping an arm around her and guiding her to the bed.

She stumbled toward it, her legs feeling rather like jelly, and collapsed onto the mattress. 'Shouldn't you send me home?' she asked, her voice faintly teasing as he laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

'We can skip that bit,' he told her, tucking his hand underneath her chin to raise her head, and kissing her tenderly. As much as she'd thoroughly enjoyed being thoroughly fucked by Hook, she did miss the warmth that Killian could give her, and she relaxed into the kiss, smiling against his lips. 'It wasn't too much?' he asked her when she pulled away, rubbing his hand gently across her skin.

'Not at all, Captain,' she said, smirking wickedly. He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled.

'I can't wait to see what happens when you arrest me.'

**Review?**


End file.
